wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Project Mary Sue
This is a silly fanfic made by Morpho. Please do not steal any ideas or edit without permission. It is inspired by both the amazing scienceborn projects and the crazy collaborations like Despacito and Blargh. This is a WIP. That’s right, folks, more will be added to this thing at some point or another. Premise A group of scientists have started a project to make the perfect dragons - but it all goes awry when they make them too perfect. Basically, a bunch of scientists accidentally create a bunch of Mary Sues. The Story Chapter 1 "Subject One is hatching!" said Saltwater the SeaWing through the intercom. "I'll come over there right away," said Dreamchaser the NightWing. She ran out of her office and into the hallway, where four iron doors were locked with combination codes. She punched the code into the door marked 1 (no, I'm not telling you what the code is! That's confidential information!) and walked inside. The room was large-ish, and the walls were made entirely of gleaming metal. Clear tubes and multicolored wires snaked out of the walls and all flowed to one place: An artificial nest of sorts, where a single large, rainbow dragon egg sat suspended in clear goo inside an aquarium. Now, the egg was cracking and shaking, and Saltwater and Dreamchaser watched it with excitement. "I still have no idea why it's rainbow," said Dreamchaser, walking up to the aquarium. "Yeah," Saltwater said wisely. "Ever since I called you about that, it's still been rainbow." "Look! It's coming out!" Dreamchaser said excitedly. The moment after she finished her sentence, a rainbow whirlwind came exploding out of the egg, knocking over the aquarium and the two dragons. "WHEEEEEEEEEE!" screeched the whirlwind. It stopped in midair, flapping its wings insanely fast. It revealed itself to be a dragon, but not just any old ordinary dragon. It was a rainbow dragon with a SandWing tail barb, RainWing fangs, SeaWing gills, IceWing claws, NightWing wing stars, and probably more features from more tribes. It breathed a huge plume of rainbow fire. "I'M MISS RAINBOWSPARKLEZ!!!!!" "What the heck is that?" Saltwater said. "I'm afraid we have created a monster," said Dreamchaser grimly. Chapter 2 "How could we have failed this badly?" Saltwater asked, running into a corner to hide from Miss Rainbowsparklez's flames. "I have no idea!" Dreamchaser said. "I thought I did all the right calculations!" Dreamchaser's phone buzzed. She took it out of her pocket and answered the call. It was Briar the MudWing, the overseer of Subject 4. "Subject 4 is hatching!" Briar said through the phone. "I'll be there soon," Dreamchaser said. "But not right now! The first subject has become a monster!" "WHAT?" Briar said. "WHEEEEEE!" screeched Miss Rainbowsparklez. "There isn't any time to explain!" Dreamchaser said. "I need to get my tranquilizer gun!" "Of course!" Saltwater said, face-taloning. "Why didn't we think of that sooner?" Dream hung up the phone and pulled a tranquilizer gun out of her tool belt. She aimed a tranquilizer dart at Miss Rainbowsparklez's neck, and it landed and...bounced off. "Oh, cool!" said the indestructible abomination known as Miss Rainbowsparklez. "I have protective scales that can't be harmed by anything!" ”RUN!“ Saltwater shouted, pulling out his own tranquilizer gun. “I’ll try to contain it. You just run and alert everyone else and make sure the other subjects are safe!” “Stay safe!” Dream shouted back, running out of the room, slamming the steel door, and darting toward the room where Subject Four was hatching. She punched in the code and opened the door...just in time to see another monster burst out of the Subject Four egg. It was a dragon...if you could call it that. It had the shape of a dragon, but the head of a screaming goat, the body of a pink pop-tart, the tail of a cream-and-black-colored cat, the arms of a green ogre, the legs of a Roblox character, and the wings of a bee that would be too small to lift it off the ground according to all the laws of aviation, but did anyway. ”Auuuuughhh!” Dream groaned, cringing. “BRIAR! You weren’t supposed to add pop culture references into its DNA! Look what you’ve done now! I’m about to die from how annoying that is!” ”I’m Meme Man!” said the abomination in a manly voice, flexing his ogre arms. Briar just shrugged. Gallery Feel free to draw fanart for this. My eyes hurt.png|Miss Rainbowsparklez by Morpho Category:Fanfictions Category:Joke Pages Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Genre (Comedy)